


Demonic Entry

by threedices



Series: Fandom Bingo (KHR) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Fandom Bingo, Gen, Murder, The title is a pun about possession and I love it way too much, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Daemon is a liar and he has always been best at lying to himself.
Relationships: Elena/Daemon Spade
Series: Fandom Bingo (KHR) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649590
Kudos: 6





	Demonic Entry

**Author's Note:**

> For square O 2: Daemon Spade.
> 
> I know he is canonically awful and has done terrible things, but I am weal to tragic backstories.  
> I know, I know, sad story, still murder, but I'm here to write self indulgent fic, not be pure and righteous, you know?

Demonic Entry, Daemon character study.

He looked at the Simon remnants and hated them.  
How dare they have a happy family when he hadn't.

They were an acceptable casualty.

He looked at the Young Lion before that, how carelessness was with his family's life, how he flaunted their existence and his happiness.

Iemitsu needed to be taught a lesson

These few lives were an acceptable casualty.

He watched the girl, so trusting in the Estraneo boy's hands,such faith in his guidance.

She didn't know any better.  
She should.

Hee autonomy was an acceptable casualty.

The Estraneo boy himself was becoming more lenient, softening to Giotto's heir and that couldn't stand.  
He was wasting all of his potential to be something truly great.

His body was useful. Daemon took it.

The last Vongola heir made Daemon quietly furious, for reason he couldn't tell (except he could, he could).

When he lost and the boy told him Elena was waiting for him and would forgive him, he knew it was all a lie, but he wanted to believe.  
So badly.

Just like he has wanted to believe Elena's last words meant something different than the obvious.

Daemon had always been a liar, just not in the way everyone thought.

He remembered now, how Elena had teased him.

Don't forget me over Giotto, even if you are infatuated with him.  
She'd laughed and he'd denied it, which made her laugh more.

He was taken with the cause, he had told her.  
By now, he was sure she had known he was lying to her,but Elena had always been kind.  
Especially to Daemon.

Maybe she would truly forgive him for his sins.  
All of which started when he looked into Giotto's eyes and saw hope and conviction.  
That was the day Daemon became truly lost.  
Giotto never mentioned it, if he saw.  
Giotto had always been cruel in his kindness.


End file.
